The Shadow Rising/Chapter 11
Egwene goes to sleep without the Twisted stone ring to see what she can learn about Tanchico and to see if she can enter the world of dreams without the ring. She, Elayne and Nynaeve plan to hunt the Black Ajah sisters and the best trail they have leads to Tanchico. Aviendha is also present and well armed after the attack on the Stone earlier in the day. Egwene uses a book with an engraving of the Panarch's Palace as a focus for where she wishes to go. Egwene has been having more dreams but she does not know what any of them mean. * Rand as tall as a mountain, walking through cities, crushing buildings, people screaming like ants * Rand in chains and he was screaming * Rand building a wall with him on one side and her on the other * Aiel fighting and killing each other and throwing away their weapons * Mat wrestling with a Seanchan woman who tied an invisible leash to him * A wolf that was Perrin fighting a man whose face kept changing * Galad wrapping himself in white * Gawyn with his eyes full of pain and hatred * Marin al'Vere weeping Egwene arrives in the palace right next to a large skeleton of a huge animal. As she walks around the museum she sees an angreal and next to it a finely jointed collar with two bracelets attached by chains. She feels darkness and pain associated with the collar. She also finds a broken figurine that causes power to surge between it and her. She begins to explore Tanchico but wishes she had someone to teach her the World of Dreams. She finds herself in the Aiel Waste where a woman dressed as a Maiden is stalking a boar while a lion watches from a crevice. The woman notices Egwene so Egwene returns herself to the museum. She hopes to find something that will indicate the Black Ajah is in Tanchico but the city is huge and her time is limited. She begins to run wishing that a Wise One could help her. She is back in the Waste and almost trampled by a boar. The maiden is there still with her spear. Egwene changes her clothing to cadin'sor, which upsets the Aiel woman who uses the mechanics of tel'aran'rhiod to change Egwene to be naked. Egwene channels to change back into clothes and makes the Aiel woman naked. Taking advantage of the Aiel woman's surprise, Egwene returns to Tanchico. Egwene spies a woman flying and decides to do the same. She finds it wonderful until she realizes that if the Black Ajah is there they might see her. She drops down to fly near the ground when a woman in a blouse and skirts with many necklaces stands in the street and orders her to stop flying. It is the same woman she saw as the Maiden, though now she looks like an old woman. She introduces herself as Amys. Egwene explains her task but instead of helping, Amys orders her to come to the Waste, at Cold Rocks Hold, to learn. Amys is currently at Rhuidean, but will meet her there. Suddenly Egwene is yanked out of the dream. Characters * Egwene * Elayne * Nynaeve * Aviendha * Amys Referenced * Rand * Corianin Nedeal * Joiya Byir * Amico Nagoyin * Moiraine * Eurian Romavni historical author * Morgase * Liandrin * Rianna Andomeran * Chesmal Emry * Mat * Perrin * Galad * Gawyn * Jeaine Caide * Mazrim Taim * Siuan as Amyrlin * Faile Bashere * Thom * Birgitte * Berelain sur Paendrag Paeron Items Referenced * Horn of Valere Notes * At least one edition has the wheel icon for this chapter.